Role Reversal
by KadyAngel
Summary: Rose is a Moroi who controls spirit.  Lissa is her Dhampir best friend.  Dimitri is a Moroi.  Christian is Lissa and Rose's mentor.  They share abilities because of the bond, so Rose is just as capable as a Dhampir of fighting Strigoi.  RxD, LxC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a new idea for a story. Prologue, details, and the first chapter. Read the EXTRA INFO it tells you just about everything you need to know.**

**EXTRA INFO:**

Christian took Dimitri's place, but instead of being seven years older, than Lissa he's only two years older.

Dimitri is a fire using Moroi.

Rose is a Moroi, that uses spirit.

Adrian still uses spirit. But is Rose's older brother, and likes Lissa, like he likes Rose in the real books.

Christian and Lissa are Dhampir.

Christian trains both Lissa and Rose.

The bond works both ways.

Ozera is no longer a royal name… it's Belikov, instead.

The Belikov family is like it is in the real books. Dimitri's still Russian.

Christian's parents still turned strigoi, and he had to kill them. So he is disgraced.

Tasha is still Christian's aunt. And is twenty six? And is a Dhampir.

The bond makes it so Lissa and Rose share abilities and strengths and weaknesses. So, Lissa can control spirit, and has Moroi senses, but Rose is strong and capable as a Dhampir at defending herself. Rose can do everything Lissa can, and Lissa can do everything Rose can.

They didn't run away, spirit is now an official element. It is just extremely rare, so all spirit users go to St. Vlad's.

Rose takes Dhampir classes half the week, with Lissa, and Lissa takes Moroi classes half the week with Rose, because of the bond.

Lissa needs to drink blood, even though she's Dhampir. She drinks less often, and needs it in a cup, since she doesn't have fangs_._

Lissa falls for Christian, and Rose falls for Dimitri.

Rose and Dimitri are the same age.

They're seniors.  
Adrian lives on campus to look after the only family he has left: Rose.

Rose and Lissa share a dorm room, though they are Moroi and Dhampir. It is because of the bond.

The teachers _still_ hate Rose and love Lissa.

Rose and Lissa have a mentor because they only take Dhampir classes half the time, and Moroi the other half, so they miss out on some training and such.  
Rose can heal, dream walk, see auras, and all kinds of other stuff. Since spirit is semi-understood, they can do more with it.

And Rose and Lissa can go in the sun. Dhampir strengths are stronger than Moroi weaknesses. Same with Moroi strengths. So they're super special.

**I think that's it. Any questions? PM me, or Twitter me, or review. I'll answer them. My Twitter is KatrynaWilliams.**

**Prologue:**

My name is Rose Hathaway. I am the last female left of the Hathaway family.

So that makes me Princess Hathaway. And my brother, Prince Hathaway.

I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. Two more months. Female. Moroi. I have control over the element spirit.

My best friend is Vasilisa Dragomir. Lissa. She's Dhampir.

My parents, Lissa, and I were in a car crash two years ago. I brought Lissa back from the dead. She's shadow kissed. We have a bond.

I have the abilities of a Dhampir, and she has the abilities of a Moroi. It's confusing. I know.

But that's my life.

**Chapter One:**

_Rose? You're late for our session again._ Lissa's mental voice came through crystal clear, rousing me from my deep sleep.

_Shit! I'm on my way._ I said back, not up to opening my eyes yet.

_Well, hurry, because Christian is getting pissed. _She told me, and exited our mental conversation.

I groggily forced my eyelids open and looked to the clock.

Shit, I was five minutes late, wasn't dressed, and was exhausted. I didn't like having Guardian Christian Ozera mentor us. It was fun and all, learning how to fight, but we had to wake up super early, and it made me tired. I loved my sleep.

Why didn't Lissa wake me up, you ask? Because I slept later than she did. I could get ready in five minutes, but my alarm hadn't gone off, because I had forgotten to set it.

Slowly, I forced myself out of bed, and walked to mine and Lissa's closet. I threw the doors open, grabbed a pair of my black sweatpants, a red tank top, and a sports bra. Quickly, I put the clothes on my curvy body (which was rare for a Moroi, but all the muscle Lissa got, I got too). So we shared clothes, and everything else. It was pretty cool.

I grabbed a black hair tie, put my hair in a messy ponytail after running a brush through it, and applied deodorant.

My Pink Floyd converse tennis shoes were by the door, and I slammed my feet into them, grabbed a granola bar, bag of clothes, and bottle of water, and ran to the gym.

By the time I arrived, I had finished the granola bar and half the bottle of water.

Lissa was already halfway through her laps when I arrived. I ran into the gym, threw down my water bottle, announced my presence to Christian, and went to start my laps.

I stretched for a few minutes and looked up at Lissa. She was a little over eleven laps, and I thought I could catch up.

Lissa was going at a decent speed, but I started running full out. Two laps in under a minute. I kept going, we were supposed to run twenty before practice.

When I caught up to Lissa on laps, I matched her step for step, and grinned. One lap left to go.

"Thanks for waking me up," I told her sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, and pushed a little bit of stray blonde hair from her jade green eyes. "You hate when I wake you up. Did you forget to set your alarm again?"

"Yes. You should remind me to set my alarm. Or even better, set it for me," I was only half joking. I would have loved for her to set my alarm for me.

"Next time you're late, every day for a week, I am waking you up with me," she threatened. She woke up almost forty five minutes earlier than I did.

I widened my eyes in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

My frown turned to a grin. "Race ya."

Then I applied a burst of speed, that Lissa matched. We always tied, because we had the same leg muscles, and the same ability.

She matched my steps, and we crossed the finish line together.

We walked into the gym together, laughing and slightly out of breath. Christian was waiting for us, standing in the middle of the gym, a small grin on his face.

"Late again, Rose," he said. "You really should be on time, at least once."  
"I know, I know," I sighed. "But Lissa forgot to wake me up."

Lissa frowned and laughed. "I _never_ wake you up. You just get angry, kick me, roll over, and go back to sleep. Then you're even more late, and you're mad at me for disturbing your sleep."

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault I need a lot of sleep," I countered.

Christian and Lissa just rolled their eyes.

See, Christian and Lissa _liked_ each other, and had kissed a few times, but nothing more. Christian wouldn't let it go further, and Lissa was too shy to press it.

But I had the feeling eventually something would happen, and they'd be together and happy.  
Well, I hoped.

"Alright, let's spar. Lissa, you're up first," Christian looked to Lissa. She'd go first. Then me. Then me and Lissa would spar, and neither of us would win, seeing as we could see each other's moves, and had the same strengths, and same moves.

But it was fun.

Lissa stood up and smoothed back her hair. She and Christian took their poses and looked to me.

"Oh, go," I said, and watched every move they made.

They circled each other for a moment, and then Lissa made the decision to lunge.

Me, I kept an eye on his every move and told her what was coming. She did the same. Christian hadn't realized this yet, and we'd done it since the beginning of training.

Lissa landed a quick blow to Christian's head, and he stumbled backward, but regained balance quickly.

Lissa and I were really strong. If both of us did one exercise, we got double the benefit. Physically, we were both the same… mentally, I was quicker.

Christian came at Lissa with a kick to the stomach, but she didn't falter. Instead, she tried to get his feet out from under her.

His fist was coming at her, and she wasn't seeing it.

_Liss, duck!_ I shouted at her mentally. She ducked quickly, without question, avoiding a nasty blow to the head. Christian's hand went right where her head had been, and Lissa, thinking quickly, grabbed it, and twisted it. Hard.

He grunted in pain, and Lissa slammed him to the ground. She straddled him, and staked him with her finger.

I stood, and Lissa went to sit where I had just been.

Christian and I took our stances.

"Go," Lissa called.

I didn't hesitate. I went for Christian, and kicked him in the ribs. Hard. I didn't hold back like Lissa.

He flew backwards, and I slammed him in the jaw. He didn't fall, but he came close.

His fist flew at my face, but I ducked, just in time. He missed, and I swept his feet out from under him.

I sat on his stomach, and he struggled violently from underneath me, grabbing my hand. At the last second, he slid out from under me, and stood up. I jumped up, and ducked out of the way of a kick of his.

I saw things coming faster than Lissa, so I usually didn't get hit.

My legs moved fast, lightening fast, and I moved out of the way, just in time, before his legs connected with my shins. I kept moving, came up behind him, and kicked him onto the floor in front of me.

He was on his stomach, so I put my 'stake' on the point in his back that would connect to the heart.

"Dead," I proclaimed, grinning.

I loved winning.

Lissa walked to me, grinning.

"Good job, Rose!" she cheered.

"Maybe one of us will win this time," I grinned.

She and I took our stances.

"Go," Christian told us.

She came at me, trying to surprise me, but I did some sort of backflip, and landed on my feet. I put up my mental walls, which I had been working on, and hadn't shown Lissa how to do. She stumbled, not feeling anything from my head, and I lunged.

I shoved her backwards. She flew backwards, and tried to come at me, but I could still reach her thoughts, because she didn't have walls up. I ducked out of the way again, and came at her from behind.

Since she was so confused and off guard, I ended it pretty much right there. She turned around, and I tackled her and 'staked' her.

"What the hell?" she asked. "How did you do that?"

"I blocked you out," I sang. I had done it! I hadn't been sure if it would work, but it had!

"Teach me!" she begged.

"Nope," I grinned. "I'm kidding! I'll teach you… eventually."  
Christian watched in amusement, he must have figured it out. He looked at Lissa with longing, and I ran to get a shower, leaving the two of them behind.

I threw on the clothes I had in my bag, and put on makeup. I was ready to go, and Lissa was a moment or two after.

We walked to breakfast together, with Lissa talking five miles a minute.

I got food, doughnuts, and pancakes, and we sat at the table with our friends. They were novices. Mason and Eddie. And Adrian sat with us a few moments later.

"How do you do it?" she demanded.

"Just imagine walls, blocking me out," I laughed. "It's not hard."  
She frowned, and tried it.

I couldn't feel her for a moment and panicked flashed through me. It was weird. Two years of us feeling each other. Now I realized why she had been so freaked earlier.

She let the wall down after a moment, and I relaxed and wolfed down my food.

"So, little sister, what's up this morning?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, I beat Lissa in training this morning. And Christian," I told my brother. "It wasn't hard."

Adrian flashed me a grin. "That's great. I figured you could beat their sorry asses. No offense, Lissa."

Lissa rolled her eyes and grinned.

Mason looked at me. "Did you two hear about the new exchange student from the academy in Russia?"

"No, I didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Me neither," Lissa shrugged.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov," Eddie butted in.

"As in the Royal family of Belikovs? The ones who aren't crazy about politics?" I asked.

"Yep," Adrian told me.

I smiled and looked around. The doors opened to the cafeteria, and I looked up. In walked a kid I'd never seen.

He was tall, really tall. He had shoulder length brown hair pulled into a short ponytail, and he wore a brown duster. He was heartbreakingly gorgeous, and had brown eyes. His eyes met mine, and I looked at my plate.

That had to be Dimitri Belikov. Without a doubt.

I looked up and he was standing at my table.

"Rose Hathaway?" he asked.  
I nodded. "That's me," I was confused as to why he was talking to me.

"Headmistress Kirova said you have to show me around."

I nodded again.

I had to show Dimitri Belikov around the academy!

My mood and pulse went up, and I couldn't contain my grin.

**Alright, so what did you think?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of ROLE REVERSAL is here! I've got plans for this story… BIG plans.**

**Anyway… Reviews. Twitter me! KatrynaWilliams is my Twitter.**

**Here you go.**

"Come on," I smiled, "I'll take you to get something to eat."

"Thanks," he nodded, and I walked him to the line. It was nearly empty, seeing as lunch was almost over.

Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy were standing in line, and when they saw me and Dimitri, they sauntered closer to me.

"Hey, Hathaway," Jesse called. "That your new boy toy? It's been a while."  
"No, he isn't my new boy toy. I thought instead of getting one myself, I'd just borrow yours," I motioned to Ralf, and started to walk off.

Jesse grabbed my arm, and before he could do anything, I had him pinned to the ground, and was kneeling on his stomach. His nose was broken and bleeding.

"I _don't_ like to be touched," I spit in his face. "Remember that."  
I got off of Jesse's stomach, and walked Dimitri to get food.

"Where did you learn to do _that?_" Dimitri questioned. I had forgotten most people didn't know about me and Lissa. Hell, most of the people who went to our school didn't know what was up, they just knew we rotated between Moroi and Dhampir classes, and that we both kicked ass at magic and at fighting.

"I'll explain later… maybe," I smiled.

Dimitri got pancakes, an apple, and a fruit cup. I grabbed another doughnut, and we walked back to the table, where my brother was grinning like crazy.

"What is it, Adrian?" I asked lazily.

"Headmistress Kirova is looking for you, sis," his smile widened.

Lissa's thoughts told me she had been pulled into my head when I had been 'taking care' of Jesse.

"That was irresponsible," Lissa started, "but it was funny as hell."

"Thank you, thank you," I bowed. "Dimitri, this is Lissa Dragomir, my older brother Adrian, Eddie Castile, and Mason Ashford."

Dimitri nodded, and looked around at my friends.

"So, Belikov, why'd you transfer?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, leave him alone. Let him adjust first," Lissa spoke. She was so sweet, and innocent, except when she fought.

Then she was lethal. And so was I.

Adrian held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. She could take him any day.

Dimitri finished eating, so we went to dump our trays.

"Your friends are… interesting," he noted.

"They are… and you're quiet," I said.

"Not really. Just don't have a chance to get a word in," he told me.

"That happens sometimes. Schedule."

It took him a moment to realize. Then, he pulled it out, and handed it to me.

He had an extremely similar schedule to me, when I had Moroi classes. We had one class different. Specialization class. He had specialized in fire.

"Fire user, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you are?"

I'd forgotten he'd lived in Russia. He hadn't heard much about me, I assumed.

I smiled. "Spirit. Same with my brother. Come on, I'll show you to your first class, just let me grab Lissa."

"Why?"

"She's got the same classes—oh. You don't… sorry. She and I have a bond. I brought her back from the dead, so we share a bond. She can control spirit, and I can do everything a Dhampir can do… so we rotate between classes. No one really knows about this, so don't tell," I explained quickly, calling to Lissa with my mind.

"So why tell me?"

"I don't know."

I guess I trusted him. For some reason, I felt comfortable with him.

Lissa was there within a few seconds. "Let's go," she smiled, and linked arms with me.

"He's got all the same classes and shit as we do, but the specialization class," I told her.

"Rose, language," Lissa scolded. We'd both been trying to stop swearing recently.

I had gotten her into the habit, and it annoyed her. So she'd been trying to get me to stop.

Dimitri chuckled. I liked the sound, it was low, musical, soft, and welcoming. It made me like him more.

Our first class was Moroi Cultures 4. It was dull, and the teacher just droned on and on. This class I zoned out in. Lissa paid attention, so I just slipped into her head for answers on tests.

Easy as cake.

Class didn't end fast enough. I wanted to get out of there.

I thought of Dimitri the entire time.

He was a mystery. Why had he transferred? Why had Kirova assigned me to show him around? I liked him. He was cool. He was funny. He was smart, and hot, and… well…

The bell rang and I let out a breath. A long, hard breath.

Dimitri and Lissa were at my side.

"So what did you think of this class?" I asked him as we walked away.

"I liked it as much as I liked getting my ribs broken in sparring class in Russia. Maybe less," he frowned.

I laughed. "I know the feeling. Personally, I thought it was worse than when I had my arm broken in five places. I didn't even think it was possible. But apparently it was. And then I fought with it for the rest of the class, before Lissa healed it. This was two weeks ago," I shared the experience, remembered the pain, and frowned to myself.

"Five?" he asked incredulously.

"I think."

"Wow."

"Come on, Rose, Dimitri, we're going to be late," Lissa told us, and started to the next class.

"She's right, you know," Dimitri told me.

"So? I'm always late," I said, shrugging.

"She is. But not today, you aren't. It's your job to show him around," Lissa said.

"I'll just say I was giving him a tour. You want a tour?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he smiled.

Lissa rolled her eyes, and walked to the next class we had. "I'll tell the teacher you'll be late. But I swear, if you don't take him on a tour…"

"You'll what? If I put up my barriers, you'll never know," I smirked.  
She just turned and walked to class. I put up the barriers.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Dimitri. "Because, personally, I don't want to go to class. But maybe that's just me."

Dimitri returned my smile.

We walked down the hall, together. We ended up at the church, and though I wasn't religious, we went anyway. We found a hidden hall, and went up the stairs.

It was a dusty old room, with stools, a window seat. The window had special glass, but the warmth of the sun came through. Dimitri and I pulled seats up to the window and sat together.

"So, Rose, what's your story?" he asked, looking into my eyes with his stunning brown ones.

I sighed. "From the beginning?"  
He nodded, smiling.

"You're next," I told him. "Okay, so, a few years ago, we were in a car accident. Lissa, my parents, Adrian and I. Adrian and I were okay. But Lissa, she died. I was upset, and used spirit to bring her back, so we have a bond. She and I share abilities, and powers. We half the classes, and have extra sessions. We kick ass, and we can talk in our minds. It's amazing!

"I love it, and we can share everything. And now, we can put up blocks. We've slipped into each other's minds sometimes, but not a lot. Once we both switched at the same time, and controlled each other's bodies!" I exclaimed. "It was funny, but I wasn't a fan. That's the start. More after you spill."

"My family is in Russia. I transferred to use magic offensively. It's frowned upon there. And I heard that there was something special about some of the people who go here. By the way, you're a legend, even in Russia. A huge time spirit user is a big deal, where I come from," he smiled. "The main reason I'm here, is because there's strigoi after me. Because my grandmother said I had to come here to find my true love, fall in love, and then she and I were going to rid the world of strigoi with help from friends and family."

**Haha, random I know. What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love them. **

**Twitter me. KatrynaWilliams.  
Read and review please!**

"Um, wow," I said.

"Yeah. How would I rid the world of Strigoi? I'm Moroi. My grandmother's a bit crazy, but I love her. She's my family," he told me. "Now what's the more?"

"The more to my story?" I asked. I sighed, knowing that I had to tell him more. "Well, sometimes, I get these weird feelings. When Strigoi are around? In the pit of my stomach. It's always happened. Lissa gets it too. We feel all of the same things. The worst is that if I get mad, or use my magic, she takes the dark effects that it has from me. She gets really mad, so in turn, I get really mad, until she calms down."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Dimitri handed me a mini-bottle of some crappy alcohol. I took it. He pulled out his own, and we clinked bottles. Then we downed them.

The burn of alcohol felt good, almost.

_Rose! You're supposed to be in class, not drinking with the exchange student!_ Lissa scolded in my head. _Now you're breaking two rules!_

_Oh, jeez. I'm fine._ I told her, and put the wall up.

"Thanks," I said. "I needed that. Where'd you get those?"  
"Swiped em' off the plane. Not hard," he smiled. "I needed to have something to celebrate with."  
"You can't celebrate without alcohol?" I smirked.

"I can, it's just less fun. Especially lately. I don't drink too much."

"Same. So what can you do with fire?"

He looked at me, then looked at his hands. There was a ball of fire forming, and then, he made a strange movement, and then, the fire spelled _Rose_ in the air. It puffed out, and left only smoke. Then, he moved the fire back into his hands, and shot it at a target someone had drawn on the wall.

The paint in this place was peeling, and it looked old. The fire made it look more entertaining, and it made me smile wider.

"That's really cool!" I exclaimed. "I can't do much."

If I concentrated, I could do things with different elements, because, wielding spirit, I could do that. It was hard, and drained my energy faster.

I concentrated on forming fire in my hand, and it made a sloppy ball shape in my palm.

"How…?" he asked.

"Oh, um, spirit users have low control over the other four elements. I can't do much. This is about it," I aimed for the wall, and made a tiny burn mark. "I've tried to do more, but I haven't tried hard."

"We'll work on it," he grinned. "Finally, someone who sees my point of view. You can fight. You can teach me physical fighting, and I'll help you with fire. Deal?"

"Of course!" I looked into his deep, inviting brown eyes. They were warm, and they said so much.

"So what now? Do we ditch the rest of the day?"

"You got more alcohol?"

"Yeah," he pulled out six more little bottles.

"Then yes, we do skip the rest of the day," I said happily.

I stumbled back to my room just before curfew. I had just dropped off Dimitri, and Lissa was waiting for me, sitting on her bed.

"You missed the rest of the day, and training with Christian," she said, anger building in her voice. "And you got drunk! Rose, how could you!"

"Oh, Liss, it's not that big a deal. Plus, it scored you some alone time with Christian. How'd that go?" I inquired.

She couldn't keep a grin off of her face. "We kissed. Like five times. Oh my god, Rose, I am so hopelessly head over heels for my _teacher!_ My mentor! I'm screwed up in the head!" Her grin faded to a frown.

"Liss, he's only two years older than you, not even. So relax. Plus, it's not bad. You guys would look really cute together!" I told her.

She smiled again. "We would, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah. On a baby, your blonde hair and his blue eyes? Perfect!"

She sighed. Even though she was a Dhampir, she could have babies with other Dhampirs, because I was Moroi and she was part of me, and I was part of her. We had tests done by the Academy doctors.

It was possible. And they'd be Dhampir children. My children would be… well, we weren't sure.

"That's true. Adorable, huh?" she smiled, her emotions going back to normal. The drinking and everything temporarily forgotten about.

I smiled to myself. She was easy to derail.

I set my alarm and fell asleep.

I woke to the alarm, threw on clothes, and ran to training.

Lissa was there, and was standing in front of the gym, waiting for me.

"You're on time!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I am," I grinned back.

"Good job, Rose!"

"Thank you, thank you. Hold the applause please."  
I was such a show off. And that was okay.

Dimitri walked towards me. Why was he up so early?

"I came to watch you train," he smiled. "You said you got up early, and that it was really cool, so I came to watch."

_Oh, do I feel romance in the air?_ Lissa smirked mentally.

"No!" I exclaimed out loud. Dimitri looked confused. "Sorry," I apologized. Lissa's just an idiot, it's the bond. Come on," I motioned for him to follow.

I felt strangely connected to him; I didn't feel the need to hide anything. It was like he was a close friend, though I had just met him. He wasn't like other royals, for that I was thankful.

Christian stood inside, looking directly at Lissa.

"Lord Belikov," Christian bowed.

Dimitri frowned. "It's Dimitri."

"He came to watch," Lissa explained.

Christian raised an eyebrow, something I couldn't do and had always wanted to do.

"Alright," he said. "Twenty laps, go."

Dimitri stood to watch us run. Lissa and I ran quickly, and were done not long after we had been assigned the laps.

We went in to spar.

Christian took Lissa first.

Lissa won.

Then I went up to spar with Christian.

He lunged toward me, but I dodged, and somersaulted to the side. I stood on my hands, and kicked my legs out at him. He got kicked pretty good in his stomach twice, but grabbed my ankles, and threw me to the ground.

He kicked my shins, and I flinched.

I flipped around, and punched his face. He was close to going down, I could feel it.

I faked right, and hit the left side of the face Lissa loved so much.

Christian was on the ground and I 'staked' him.

Dimitri clapped, and I beamed.

Lissa walked over to me, and we positioned ourselves.

She came at me first, thinking I wouldn't expect it, but I did.

Before she could get me, went to punch her face, walls blocking her out mentally. The blow made her stagger, but she lashed out with a blow to my stomach. It barely touched me, I had dodged just in time.

I tackled her, using the full weight of my body. She almost went down, but instead, swept my legs from under me.

She was trying to hold my hands down, but before she could 'stake me' I flipped us over, and 'staked' her. Quickly, cleanly, and easily. She hadn't seen it coming.

Maybe I was a better fighter.

I grinned, and heard Dimitri's clapping.

This was a good day.

**So? Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

**Just to let you know, I might not be updating this quite so quickly. School starts the 25****th**** of August, orientation the 22****nd**** of August. I'm going to a really hard school, and I'm going to be a freshman. So I'm going to study, swim practice, try to make friends (I'm gonna be the new girl… again, but it was my choice), you know. So, I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Anyway, Twitter me, KatrynaWilliams.**

**Enjoy.**

I woke up early the next morning. Yesterday had passed in an eventless blur.

I threw on clothes for training, Lissa had already left.

There was a note on the door.

_Rose,_

_Hope you didn't forget that ten page assignment was due today in first period._

_Just reminding you, so you can fake sick._

_Love,_

_Lissa._

I smiled.

I loved her, she was my sister, practically.

I rushed to the gym and did my laps. Dimitri was waiting for me again. My heart skipped a beat, as I looked him over.

Christian called Lissa up to spar.

"Rose, please go wait in the hall," Christian said, smiling.

Shit, he'd caught on.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I know you two cheat," Christian frowned.

Damn it!

I walked into the hall, skulking.

I slipped into Lissa's head.

She was losing.

Uh oh.

Christian landed a kick to her head, and she staggered.

He had her pinned to the ground.

"Rose!" he shouted, "Come back in now."

I pulled out of Lissa's head.

Damn it to hell.

I walked in and Lissa walked out.

"Good luck," she mumbled.

I stood in my starting position. I lunged first, landing a blow to Christian's stomach that made him stagger. But not enough for me to do any damage.

He slammed his fist into my side, and I kneed him in his 'manly pride'. He almost doubled over in pain, but thought the better of it. He was momentarily distracted.  
Lissa would never think to go that low. She was too angelic, too sweet.

I wasn't.

I kneed him again, and he staggered.

Then I kicked high, right at his head. It landed, and he almost fell. I punched his chest, and he fell. I stood on top of him, and 'staked' him.

"Dead," I grinned.

"That wasn't fair, Rose," Christian grumbled.

"Lissa would never do that. She'd want to make sure you could have kids some day. I don't care," I grinned.

Christian frowned. "Lissa! Get back in here."

_Rose!_ Lissa exclaimed in my head. _That was a low blow._

_Literally,_ the smile on my face widened.

"Shut up!" she laughed. We took our stances.

She came after me first, and landed a blow to my thigh. I would have a wicked cool bruise in the morning.

I shrugged the pain off, and slammed my right leg into her chest. Apparently, harder than I thought, because she flew backwards, and hit the wall at a weird angle.

"Shit! Liss!" I ran to her. She was out cold, but still breathing. She had a head wound.

Dammit.

I put my hands on her head, and healed her.

By now, Christian and Dimitri had reached us.

She woke up and frowned.

"I lost, didn't I?" she asked.

"That sounds like something I would say," I laughed.

"O…K?" she responded.

Then I remembered saying that line before.

"Hey, you stole my line!" I shouted.  
"Look, Lissa," she frowned. "I didn't steal anything."  
"I'm Rose!" I shouted, confused.

"No, I'm Rose," she said. "Lissa, are you high?"  
"No! I'm… what the hell happened to her?" I rounded on Christian.

"Amnesia, I guess. You kicked her a bit too hard," his face was in a huge frown.

"Well, what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, Goddammit!" Lissa shouted.

"Liss—" she glared at me. "Fine. _Rose_, calm the hell down."

She smiled.

"See, I told you! I know who I am! Lissa, who the hell are these two?" she asked. Then she lowered her voice. "They're both really hot."

I put my hand to her forehead, but there was nothing to heal. Amnesia would go away on its own. Well, now I could get out of my assignment, with the excuse of taking care of Lissa.

The emotions coming from her were making me loopy.

"We're going back to our room," I told Christian and Dimitri.

"I'll help you," Dimitri offered.

I nodded. "Alright."  
We walked back, I was practically dragging Lissa/Rose with me. She was driving me crazy.

"Hey, big bro!" she shouted to Adrian.

"Is she drunk?" Adrian asked me.

"No. I gave her a concussion, and healed it. We think it's amnesia. She thinks she's me," I whispered this last bit.

Adrian grinned.

"Alright, then I'll talk to you two later. Lissa, Rose," he nodded to us.

"Lissa, who's that?" Lissa/Rose pointed to Dimitri. "You never answered me.

"Dimitri Belikov," I explained.

"The royal? Wow, I love meeting other Royals. Is he stuck up? I hate those ones."

I sighed. "No, he's not."

We reached our room. "This is our stop. Lis—Rose, go inside for a few minutes. I'll be in in a second."

She nodded and walked inside, clearly not catching my slip up.

"Wow, she is crazy," Dimitri grinned.

"Haha, very funny. Could you tell the teachers I'm tending to her and won't be able to make it to classes today?" I asked.

"Sure, Rose," he nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He nodded again. "Anytime, Roza."

Then he walked off. My heart fluttered, and I wished he had stayed. But he couldn't.

I'd see him later.  
I walked in to deal with Lissa/Rose. I hoped this ended soon.

Because I didn't like dealing with someone who thought she was me.

It sucked.

**Haha, what did you think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. This one was a lot of fun to write. Sorry for the little delay. I'll try to be faster with the updates, but I've got like ten stories going, not to mention school, and I have to get a job… it's really hectic in my life right now. I like high school so far. It's not awful. The homework and the classes are really killing me sometimes.**

**Lissa/Rose is Lissa. Just to clarify.**

**Twitter me, KatrynaWilliams.**

I walked back into the room with Lissa/Rose. She was jumping on _my_ bed.

"Hey, Li—Rose, that's not your bed. We switched, remember?" I lied and rolled my eyes mentally, but managed to keep my voice from sounding irritated. That was a step in the right direction… right?

"Must have forgot," she said, jumping onto the floor.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"You should remember. God, Liss, I'm sixteen!" Lissa/Rose rolled her eyes, and walked over to her bed.

"Sorry, L—Rose, I'm a bit out of it," I tried, laying down on my bed.

"Don't you _dare_ go to sleep, or I'll tell everyone that you like Christian Ozera," she threatened, her voice low. "You know how bad that'll look. He's barely eighteen, and your mentor."

Under different circumstances, I would have laughed. But she was just irritating. _She _was the one who liked him.

"Rose, _shut up_," I replied, my voice cold.

She just laughed harshly. "Lissa, _come on!_ I wanna go do something."

"Like _what?_" I demanded, frowning and closing my eyes.

"I don't know. Aren't there any parties?"

When I didn't answer, she got up and left the room.

"Lissa! Ah, shit. Rose, Rose!" I shouted after her, but she took off running already.

People were giving me peculiar looks, but I shoved past them, trying to find Lissa/Rose.

"God dammit!" I mumbled.

I tried slipping into her head, but couldn't figure out where she was, because she was blocking me. Probably unintentionally.

Finally, I saw her, through the crowd. Dimitri was holding her by the arm, pulling her along, while she kicked and screamed.

"No! Let me go!" she shouted. I found it funny that Lissa/Rose, the Dhampir, was being dragged by a royal Moroi.

I ran to them. "Thank you, Dimitri, I owe you. She just left, but she was gone so fast…"

"I'm surprised she hasn't overpowered me. She tried to run, but she just tripped and fell down. It was funny, actually," Dimitri grinned.

"I would have liked to have seen that," I smiled and took Lissa/Rose's arm. Dimitri followed me back to the room.

"Lissa! Let me _go!_" she shrieked, kicking and screaming.

I just shook my head. Dimitri opened the door for me and I shoved her inside, following close behind her with Dimitri. We shut the door and she let loose a blood curdling scream. It was horrifying.

"Lissa, shut up!" I shrieked, forgetting all about the whole 'she thought she was Rose' thing. It was irritating. I was majorly hating myself. "Rose, go to bed," I said coolly.

"Bitch," she mumbled, but reluctantly obeyed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dimitri," I told him.

He nodded and left the room.

"You should date him," Lissa/Rose noted. "He's cute, and I think he likes you. You guys would look really cute together, Liss."

"Shut up. He doesn't like me. Does he?" I asked. I couldn't help it. I was starting to like him. Not that I'd ever actually tell her that.

"Yes. I think he does. Ask him out."

"No. I'm done with this now," I threw up my hands in exasperation. She shrugged.

"Goodnight," Lissa/Rose said.

"Goodnight," I replied.

I was _so_ falling for him. He was so… cute. Really, he was amazing, and hot, and just… wow, I thought as I laid in bed.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Lissa!" Lissa/Rose was jumping at the foot of my bed.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" I glanced at the clock groggily. "It's three in the morning. Go back to bed!"

"Let's sneak out. We need to have _some_ fun, I mean, really, Liss, can you say 'party pooper'?"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I snarled. "People don't party at three in the morning! They party at midnight. Parties are all over by now. And there aren't that many lately, Liss."

"Liss? Why'd you call me that? I'm Rose, dumbass," Lissa/Rose smirked.

"Look, I'm tired, you have brain damage or amnesia or _something. _Get this through your head. _You are Lissa. I am Rose. _Say it with me."

"I know," Lissa/Rose shrugged. "I've been pretending the entire time. I have to say, being you is fun."

I sat up, and felt my mouth open wide. Then, I abruptly closed it and gritted my teeth.

"Tell me you're kidding. You should hope for your own sake that you are kidding," I hissed, anger flowing through me. I was tired, irritated, and just pissed.

"Nope. I've been faking this whole time. Although, when I got hit in the head, that hurt _really_ bad. I thought I was gonna die. Where did you learn to kick like that? That was _amazing!_" she gushed.

"I'm going to kill you. But I'm going to wait until later, because I'm too tired. You ever, _ever_, do anything like that again, and it won't end well."

Lissa grinned. "Whatever you say, sis."

"Bite me."

"You first."

"Night, sis," I smiled, and rolled over.

"Night, Rose!" Lissa said in a voice that seemed to float.

Sleep came quickly. I was exhausted, that probably helped.

Lissa was going to get it tomorrow.

**Here's a question for you guys: what time do you wake up in the morning for school or work or whatever.**

**On weekdays, I get up at six, but I'm thinking of getting up earlier, like four, to run and get a shower before school. Weekends I get up at noon. I stay up a little bit late on the weekends. **

**I hoped you liked it. Review or Rose will kill Dimitri while he sleeps, and then, she'll run off with Christian, Lissa will end up with Adrian, and then Mason and Dimitri will have a ghost-relationship.**


End file.
